Drivers are constantly looking for ways to personalize their vehicles. Some examples of such are decals, flags, bumper stickers, and vanity plates which display logos of organizations, political candidates, sports teams, and the like. By displaying these items, the driver is able to indicate to other motorists' support of a particular team or organization, or simply convey a message.
The problem with the aforementioned items is that they are all permanent to semi-permanent and do not offer the ability to rapidly change or customize the images and/or text which is displayed. Furthermore, these items are typically generic in nature, or require significant time and cost to customize. In addition, the images and/or text are static and do not afford the ability for the driver to change them on a whim.
What is desired is a display technology that is capable of storing and rapidly changing the image and/or text, which is displayed from a wireless device. This would enable drivers to upload custom digital images and/or text and change what is displayed instantaneously.